


Resplendent In Red

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: They attend a party to further Emily's revenge plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> _**Title:** Resplendent In Red_   
>  _**Pairing:** Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne_   
>  _**Rating:** PG_   
>  _**Summary:** They attend a party to further Emily's revenge plan._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html) prompt  Revenge, Nolan/Emily, red_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Emily, striking as always, catches the gaze of many in a stunning deep red dress tailor made for her. Nolan by her side is almost camouflaged in his tuxedo like every other man here but there is a scrap of scarlet at his throat, his bow tie complementing his date's dress perfectly, and he carries himself with enough confidence to keep people interested though he insists it's Emily they're drawn to. They mingle enough to be seen, noticed and remembered so that when Emily slips away to collect the device Nolan previously planted nobody notices her absence and when they get home they take the red marker and cross out their latest target before toasting their success with a soft champagne flavored kiss.


End file.
